gonefandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Renautas
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bug page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kronicsunflower (Talk) 12:33, February 6, 2013 I can see you've made lots of edits, so I'm happy to promote you to admin. Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) What was wrong with me saying that Emily is most likely a 3 bar? JackHD (talk) 15:08, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Reporting Vandal I would like to report a vandal (User: http://gone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.221.210.142). This user has changed several pages on this Wikia and have done nothing but adding unrelated material and removing the content of the pages. Because of this, I will undo the changes made by this user on pages where this is necessary and will kindly ask you as an administrator to take action against this. For reference, and in case your not able to take action against this user, I will copy and post this message on the Talk Page of the other three administrators on our Wikia. Thank you for your time :). Asweti (talk) 16:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Admin? I am interested in becoming an admin in here. I have read the Gone series and have lots of experience with WIKIs as I have made one of my own. The Gone series is one of my favs and I think I can contribute a lot more to this wiki. Thanks for listening, SpotsThat Hey, nice to hear from you again! I haven't been around much recently, but I'd love to get back into things a little more. How are things going with you, anyway? Yeah, about all that admin stuff. To make someone an admin you have to have the beauracrat status, which luckily C Teng, (who founded the wiki) gave me before he disappeared in mysterious circumstances, but unfortunately with the instruction not to pass on that status to anyone else (just for the purposes of keeping control of the wiki, I'm guessing). But if there's anyone else you feel should be promoted to admin I'd be happy to pop some people up a status. Maybe you could have a look around and see who you think would be a good candidate? You've probably been on here more than I have recently so you might have a better idea who's been around on here a lot recently. Would you be able to message me any names you think would be good, and I'll get to making them admins? It would be really cool to have a bigger team on here. Cheers, Kronicsunflower (talk) 13:56, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm a bit late replying about your internet meetup idea, but I really like it. I've nearly finished my exams for this year so I've got a lot of time on my hands, (except when I go on holiday, but that's not for a while). How do you think we should do it, over Skype maybe? Let me know your ideas. Kronicsunflower (talk) 07:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Glad to see some old admins coming back! I'm in the same boat as you, I haven't been on for a while. I came back rather recently. If we can get some admins to come back, maybe we can allow this wiki to really shine. Spikefist (talk) Hi Thank you, and it's great to have more admins on here. We need as much help as possible. .:Poppydapple: (talk) 17:24, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I'll check it out as soon as possible. It should really help us out on this wiki. .:Poppydapple: (talk) Hello! i was wondering who i could talk to for trying out to become an admin on this wikia, i love gone and i read it OVER and OVER and its great fun. i always try and contribute on this wikia and have always tried to help out. do you know who can consider me to be admin? Hey, I made the mutant animal page, but I need help. I need you to take away the page on the bottom. The one about the girl in the fire. I dont know how. thanks!